You Got it Bad
by Random'Purple'Stars
Summary: [AU/NoSburb/Convictstuck] John Egbert lleva dos años en prisión, no dándose cuenta del todo de qué clase de compañero de celda tiene. Para Isabuu, reto San Valentín.


Buenoooo este es el fanfic del intercambio del foro de SburbSession-Ap13 para San Valentín, Aki al habla y lamento si no es tan cursi como las fechas lo ameritan pero la misma trama y universo alterno no creo que lo permitan para tal ¿o sí? De antemano lamento si algún dato respecto a las cárceles está mal pero es sólo para fines de entretenimiento.

Me duele no escribir cosas muy cuuuuuuuuuuuursis :c pero fue divertido hacer esto.

Este fanfic va dedicado a **Isabuu** : ) espero te guste.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck no me pertenece, de ser así haría que esta pareja sea canon, de verdad.

**Notas:** Convictstuck. Si no están familiarizados con el AU, compartiré las edades que están establecidas en el original: John 20 y Dave 27 aunque en este fanfic tienen 22 y 29 respectivamente.

* * *

**You Got it Bad**

Llevas ya tanto tiempo en este lugar que no puedes decir con certeza cuántos días o semanas han pasado, pero lo cierto es que no hay un minuto en que dejes de preguntarte qué hacías aquí. Desde que fuiste condenado nunca tuviste la oportunidad ni de lamentarte de la muerte de tu padre, era para ti una grave ofensa que te hayan inculpado por cometer semejante crimen. No hay día que no te lamentes de la muerte de tu padre, no existe un día en que no te des un tiempo de pensar en tu miseria, de llorar hasta quedarte dormido; pero enseguida recuerdas que no es un lugar para hacer lo que te plazca, no estás en la comodidad de tu hogar en tu habitación rodeado de todos esos pósteres que desde que tienes memoria has coleccionado. Extrañas recostarte en tu cama y mirar en el techo las pequeñas calcas que con tu padre pegaste cuando eras pequeño. La nostalgia es uno de los peores castigos que las sensaciones humanas te hubieran podido dar.

¿Cómo has ido a parar aquí? ¿Cómo permitiste que esto sucediese? Nunca le hubieras hecho algo así a tu padre, nunca. Amas a tu padre, es la persona más importante de tu vida y te ofende profundamente que te hayan inculpado de eso. No tienes ni tiempo de molestarte con la persona que lo causó, que te arruinó la vida y le arrebató la suya a tu padre. No, no tienes tiempo, porque pese a que vives pensando en eso, hay algo que te quita el sueño más de lo que debería.

—Hey, ¿vienes? Nos van a dejar ver el partido de fútbol pese a que no me interese demasiado, pero estar en esta celda horrible es peor que estar muerto. —te levantaste de tu camilla, recargaste tus palmas en el duro colchón no sin antes frotarte los ojos por debajo de tus gafas. Volteas la mirada para encontrarte a tu compañero de celda de pie frente a tu cama, manos a la cintura y ojos escarlata sobre ti. Desde hacía un tiempo que esa mirada ya no te intimidaba, es más, con las gafas de sol puestas es más vacía y preocupante.

Arqueas una ceja, pese que en un principio estabas reacio a llevarte con este hombre, no hay duda alguna de que ya te habías acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia que, sí, podrías considerarlo un amigo. —No sabía que eras fan del fútbol, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho? Así hubiéramos podido ir a jugar un partidito a las canchas. —lo miras con un poco de diversión, sabes que esta actitud tuya le molestaba a él aunque debías ser cuidadoso, después de todo había sido acusado de asesinato.

Miras cómo levanta su pie para estar apunto de lanzarte una patada pero pensaste más rápido que él poniendo tus brazos y abriendo tus manos para atraparlo y, sí, hacer que se tropiece. —¡Maldición! —exclamó estando en el suelo y, sí, estabas riéndote de una forma en la que no te habías reído en muchísimo tiempo, quizás el tiempo que llevabas en este lugar. —Dios, Egbert, nunca esperé que fueses una especie de ninja o algo así. —decía mientras se levantaba, sobándose la espalda que se notaba se había golpeado sin más, ups.

—Yo debería haber esperado esas habilidades ninjas de ti, Dave Strider. —dijiste antes de levantarte de tu camilla y echarle una mano para que se levantase del suelo, crees que fuiste muy cruel con él pero ¡vamos! Él te las ha jugado peor, crees que es suerte que le hayas agradado desde el primer día, sino supones que ahora mismo estarías más que muerto y, bueno, él no saldría el mismo año que tú.

Él acepta la mano que le tendiste y tras levantarse se sacudió la ropa para luego dirigirte una mirada. Ya iba siendo tiempo en que te miraba directamente con sus ojos y no utilizaba esas gafas oscuras, creíste que jamás serías capaz de mirar sus verdaderos ojos pero apenas descubriste que eran increíblemente extraños comprendiste porqué siempre usaba esas gafas. La persona que es tu compañero de celda es alguien interesante, sumamente interesante quitando el hecho de que es un asesino. Sí, aún pensar en él como un asesino hacía que tu estómago se revolviese de una forma que era enfermiza, no puedes creer en este sujeto al cien por ciento, si al final resultaba un criminal hecho y derecho, tú no encajabas en este lugar, en absoluto.

—Será divertido ver el fútbol, hace mucho tiempo que no miro la televisión. —comentaste mirándole a los ojos, él tenía arqueada una ceja pero jamás apartó su rostro de ti. Sientes que te observa mucho, estudia mucho tus facciones, tus expresiones.

—¿Ah, sí? —él te dice y el tono de voz que pone le hace parecer que no le interesa mucho, pero sin embargo no deja de verte y comienza a preocuparte. Asientes con la cabeza y miras hacia la entrada de la celda, que llevaba mucho tiempo abierta pero que era custodiada a lo lejos por dos guardias de seguridad por si algún otro recluso quería entrar a donde no debía aunque no es que les importe mucho si llegaban a matarse entre ustedes o no.

-.-.-

La sala de recreación estaba sorprendentemente vacía, crees que es porque hay más de una y en esta en la que estaban contaba con la televisión más antigua que sólo tiene un canal de noticias y uno de deportes, en la otra había más variedad en cuanto a los deportes. No es que te importe mucho que haya poca gente, prefieres estar rodeado de alguien de confianza que un montón de reos que se veían más peligrosos que este asesino larguirucho.

La televisión era el único sonido que se escuchaba a tu alrededor, si tuvieras mejor audición seguramente te percatarías de la ligera bulla más a lo lejos, pero eso crees que hay porque no puede haber absolutamente nadie por ahí. Era un partido de fútbol americano, entre los Acereros de Pittsburgh y… la verdad no estás muy seguro de quién es el otro equipo, no eres muy fan de este deporte a decir verdad.

Dave parecía muy interesado en lo que sucedía en la pantalla, porque al mirarlo de reojo lo observabas fijo a la televisión. Qué idiota, dice que no le interesa y vaya que sí está interesado.

Tú miras la pantalla y realmente no sabes lo que ves, sólo observas un montón de sujetos corriendo tras un balón y ya está. Lo que verdaderamente te llama la atención es cuando las cámaras enfocan a los asistentes, afines a ambos equipos, apoyando a su favorito. La alegría que emiten te crea un sentimiento terrible de nostalgia, esa gente no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, no tiene que pasar todavía unos dieciocho años más aproximadamente, dieciocho años de veinte que pasaban lentamente.

Ríes y tal parece que sacaste a Dave de su concentración, porque incluso se inclinó para poder mirar tu rostro que, sin haberte dado cuenta, habías agachado ligeramente. —¿Qué es tan gracioso? No me hagas creer que eres una especie de lunático que ya tenemos suficiente con el compañero de celda de mi hermano. —niegas con la cabeza, ni de loco serías un criminal como ellos. —Nada, es sólo que, las personas de la tribuna me contagiaron la euforia que irradian. —Dave vuelve a levantar su ceja, no muy convencido de lo que habías dicho, tal parece que no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

—Buh. —bufaste un poco y te recargaste por completo en el respaldo del sofá, mirando al techo. —Siento envidia de esas personas, hasta antes de haber sido condenado era una persona simple como ellas, creo que nací con mala suerte o algo. —dices de la manera más casual que se te ocurría, la verdad no buscas otra manera de describirte viendo toda tu situación actual.

—¿Te emocionaba ver sujetos musculosos con pantaloncillos apretados corriendo para golpearse entre ellos con el pretexto de estar tras un balón para ganar el campeonato nacional? Uhm, no hubiera pensado eso de ti Egbert. —apenas se calla le das un golpe en su brazo más cercano, basta de esas cosas, pero crees que desde el primer momento entendió a qué te referías. —Lo siento, lo siento. —hay un silencio por un momento y, sí, él es quien comienza a hablar después. —Estar encerrado apesta. —te mira y tú lo miras como por acto de inercia, realmente no sabes a qué querías llegar con tu comentario anterior.

Dave levanta sus brazos y coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca, redirigiendo su mirada a la pantalla. —¿Qué es lo que más extrañas del exterior? —pese a que él había dejado de mirarte, tú a él no y ciertamente esa pregunta te sacó de cualquier concentración y pensamiento que pudieras haber tenido.

Está claro que la libertad es lo que más extrañas, pero no querías ser tan cortante con eso, Dave parecía bastante interesado en tu respuesta pese a que no te estuviese mirando, ya llevabas mucho tiempo siendo su compañero de celda como para no conocerlo mejor. —Pues… aunque suene nerd o lo que quieras, extraño ir a la escuela, ¡tenía las mejores calificaciones de la clase! La semana que me arrestaron tenía que entregar un proyecto muy importante que, bueno, se fue a la mierda con todo esto, ahora mismo mis compañeros ya se estarían graduando. —Dave asintió con la cabeza y dejó de mirar la pantalla para mirarte a ti mejor, sientes más comodidad porque así no te sientes que le hablas al aire o algo así, pero entonces regresas a sentirte intimidado porque te estaba mirando directamente.

—¿Alguna vez te conté que estaba estudiando biología? Pienso continuarla cuando salga de aquí, aunque ya sea un viejo sin futuro es algo que me apasiona. —te miraba con cierta indiferencia, la fina línea en la que se unía su boca te lo delataba y, bueno, te causa conflicto. —Eh… antes de uh, ser arrestado, ¿te dedicabas a algo? —comentaste, a juzgar por la edad en la que fue arrestado y la edad que tiene, supones que estaba en la edad para haberse graduado de alguna licenciatura, pero con su historial criminal, crees que eso es sólo una burda suposición.

—Nunca fui a la universidad. —te respondió sorprendentemente. Pensaste que no le gustaría hablar de su vida fuera de los crímenes que cometió, pero hoy que se mostraba interesado en tu vida estaría bien interesarse en la suya, ¿no? —¿Sabes? Desde los quince años que soy un idiota de mierda con mi hermano, nuestros padres murieron y nos hicimos la idea equivocada de que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos y nadie podría detenernos. —por un momento la sangre se te congeló, ¿comenzó sus crímenes a la edad de quince años? Supones que sus acciones se debían a la poca autoridad que tuvo a esa edad, siendo las más complicadas en las etapas de la vida.

—¿Tú qué hacías, uhm, cuando tenías quince años o dieciocho, cuáles eran tus mayores preocupaciones? —Dave habla como un hombre adulto, porque ya es un adulto, pero sin embargo puedes escuchar en su voz una preocupación como de un adolescente.

—Eh… cuando tenía 15 años era un chico que sufría mucho bullying porque usaba frenillos, ¿puedes creerlo? A mí me importa llevarme bien con todos, ¿por qué no puede ser tan fácil? —levantaste tus manos acompañado de la pregunta que hiciste, te sentiste como un niño de nuevo, recordando esos momentos. —Por suerte tuve buenos amigos, ¿qué será de ellos? —miraste al techo, después que dejaste la preparatoria no supiste nada de ellos, supones que continuaron sus vidas. Te imaginas su reacción si se enteraran que estás condenado a veinte años de prisión por asesinato.

Dave te miraba con expectativa, pese a lo que le dijiste tal parece que… ¿iba a reírse? El muy imbécil así lo hizo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntaste, poniendo tus manos por sobre sus hombros, intentando calmar ese movimiento tan molesto que hacía con ellos debido a toda la risa que lo descontrolaba, ¿se estaba burlando de ti?, pero claro, ¡claro que se estaba burlando de ti!

—¿Bromeas? Pese a que es demasiado obvio que te hayan hecho bullying por tu aspecto, —vuelves a darle un golpe, aunque esta vez él te lo devolvió pero crees que el que tú le diste fue más fuerte. —Lo más sorprendente del caso es que hayas esperado llevarte bien con todos, es decir… ¿en qué mundo vives? —dicho eso se echa nuevamente en el respaldo del sofá, crees que se cansó mucho de reír y lo sabes porque rara vez lo ves hacerlo, ¿qué trata de aparentar con esa frialdad?

—¿Dave? —lo llamaste, pero él se dio vuelta para volver a enfrentarte y esta vez puso sus manos sobre tus muslos. Ok, eso no lo esperabas en absoluto, crees que trataría de vengarse por todos los golpes que tenía aunque la pregunta que formuló te hizo quitarte todas esas ideas de la cabeza.

—¿Tienes una novia esperando por ti?

Si estuvieras bebiendo algo, probablemente lo hubieras escupido, pero en su lugar preferiste sonrojarte como el chico virgen que eres. —¿¡Eh!?, ¿por qué preguntas una cosa así? —lo que Dave hizo fue encogerse de hombros, sin dejar de mirarte. Su expresión se mostraba que quería reírse, pero sabía contenerse para mantener la seriedad.

—¿Por qué te sorprende, qué edad tienes pues?

—¡22!

—Con más razón, si fueras un mocoso de doce años esperaría una respuesta así John.

Frunces levemente el ceño y tratas de apartarlo, no se había movido de la posición que había adoptado desde hace un rato en la que aún mantenía sus manos sobre tus muslos y, bueno, ya te comenzaba a causar cierta incomodidad. —Uhm…

—Entonces no tienes a nadie esperando por ti cuando salgas. —dijo con una voz profunda, como si hubiera estado guardando su respiración por un tiempo. Uh, sabes que Dave es raro y tiene sus asuntos problemáticos pero no quieres que los saque a relucir contigo.

Pero para evitar problemas mejor le respondes lo que quiere, negando con la cabeza y uh, eso no fue una buena respuesta porque bueno.

Él te besa.

En los labios.

Por un momento estás petrificado pero a los pocos minutos reaccionas y utilizas la fuerza que lograste recolectar para alejarlo de ti. Ugh, eso fue doloroso porque había comenzado a morderte el labio inferior, aquel labio que te muerdes demasiado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijiste al separarte, llevando tu brazo a tu boca, evitando que Dave viese el chorro de saliva que se deslizaba por tu barbilla.

—Definitivamente eres un crío.

—¿Dave? —dices elevando vergonzosamente tu voz casi un tono más arriba, ¡se te salió, no pretendías hablar así!

—Me compruebas que eres virgen en más de un aspecto, Egbert. —comenzaba a fastidiarte y ni tiempo te dio de seguir molesto porque apenas terminó de decir eso, volvió a acercarse a ti para plantarte otro beso que, por suerte, lograste evitar que se completara.

—Hey, ¿qué ocurre? —Dave se muestra un poco frustrado, puedes verlo en sus cejas fruncidas, pero… no hay manera que puedas hacer esto. —Dijiste que nadie te espera fuera, ¿qué tiene de malo entonces?

—Dave, _no soy gay_. —dijiste enfocándote en la frase y sin dejar de mirarlo, él te responde.

—Acostúmbrate John, después de todo no verás a una mujer dentro de dieciocho años. —crees que esas palabras tuvieron una especie de efecto en ti, porque apenas las dijo de alguna manera te dejaste besar nuevamente por él. Tiene razón, tiene toda la razón. No tendrás contacto con una mujer dentro de veinte años como máximo si es que no descubren al culpable del asesinato de tu padre. Te quedan aún dieciocho largos años por estar en esta prisión y de ser el compañero de celda de Dave Strider.

-.-.-

Tu nombre es Dave Strider, tienes 29 años y lo que le dijiste a John Egbert hace apenas unos minutos atrás puede o no puede que sea del todo cierto.

Cierto, porque no será capaz de entrar en contacto con alguien del sexo femenino dentro de dieciocho años, tiempo en el que se cumplía su condena y la parte no cierta es justificar tus acciones bajo ese juramento.

Desde el día en que te asignaron a este chico como tu compañero de celda, supiste que él es diferente de todos los demás enfermos que están bajo este mismo techo. John es un chico normal, un chico que en circunstancias alternas hubiera sido perfecto candidato para uno de tus asesinatos porque su normalidad era impresionante, tanto que ni siquiera encajaba con el resto de enfermos que vivían en este lugar.

Supiste que tendrías algo que ver con John desde el día que fuiste destinado a convivir con él. Su inocencia es algo que en este lugar no existía, la pureza de este ser era algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no encontrabas y lo común que podía llegar a ser para ti resultó algo extraordinario.

Con cada día que pasaba, pese a que él te tenía miedo, pudiste aprender más de él, de alguna forma te las ingeniaste para lograr acercarte a él y convencerlo de que no eres un psicópata que mata por placer, sino por necesidad; aunque bueno, eso aún no suene del todo bien.

El sonido del televisor había pasado a segundo plano porque, tras unos vagos intentos por besar a John, finalmente había accedido a corresponderte. Por un momento es un poco desastroso, pero pasando los segundos él es quien se mostraba más entusiasmado. ¿Será que le afectó lo que dijiste? Por supuesto que sí, pero no ibas a permitir que eso arruine tu diversión, estás seguro de que él está igual de necesitado que tú.

En algún momento del beso, John pasa sus brazos por tu cuello y es de lo más sexy que has podido experimentar en años. Hace unos minutos justamente te decía que no era gay, pero no hay manera de que por eso se quede en abstinencia veinte años.

John dice que no cometió un crimen y fue inculpado injustamente. En un principio no creíste toda esa bufonería, porque es estúpido, todos dicen que no cometieron el crimen por el que se les culpa, pero conforme pasó el tiempo descubriste que este chico no tenía nada de criminal y que efectivamente, podría decir la verdad pero tenía la peor de las suertes en la historia de la Tierra.

John Egbert, un chico que a la edad de veinte años fue condenado a veinte años de prisión por asesinato, el asesinato de su padre y hasta la fecha no hay forma de comprobar que no fue su culpa. Tus ojos ven lo que los guardias no ven, un chico que está asustado de compartir celda con un asesino, de convivir con un psicópata, un fumador compulsivo que también es asesino y con más bestias que se encuentran en este lugar.

No existe forma de que dejases a este chico solo, no eres humano por cometer crímenes, pero crees que John Egbert estaba regresando en ti un poco de esa humanidad.

—Quédate a mi lado y verás que nadie en esta maldita prisión te hará daño. —le dices jadeante, tras separarte del beso. Fijas tu rostro al suyo sorprendido, quien se veía exhausto por ese beso que parecía haberle arrebatado el alma. Se notaba que era primerizo.

Tras su nula respuesta, hablas nuevamente. —Sólo no seas estúpido y haz lo que te conviene. —lo que le conviene, estar a su lado por el resto de años de condena que les quedan.

John asiente, es un chico inteligente y lo sabes por el aspecto nerd que siempre ha tenido desde que entró a la prisión. Sonríes de lado, como nunca lo habías hecho en muchísimo tiempo. —Estás diciendo que me conviene aliarme con un criminal, ¿es eso? —tu sonrisa se amplía aún más.

—Exactamente.

-.-.-

Tu nombre es John Egbert y, bueno, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

* * *

Aaaaaaaaah esta trama da para TANTO pero no me aviento a hacer un longshot porque sé que no lo voy a acabar :( me divertí haciendo esto y, de nuevo, espero sea de tu agrado Isabuu c:


End file.
